


covet

by lustalvania (Voidromeda)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blindfolds, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Explicit Sexual Content, Gags, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, Trans Male Character, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 08:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidromeda/pseuds/lustalvania
Summary: It starts with muteness, then escalates from there.Kinktober Day 3 || Sensory Deprivation





	covet

**Author's Note:**

> Shiro has a prosthetic arm.
> 
> Dick and folds is used to describe Shiro's genitalia. Keith's genitalia is never referred to.

“You look beautiful like this,” Keith tells him with clear awe, thumbing along the blindfold and the earplugs, and he smiles beautifully at Shiro, “we’re going to try this out for a few minutes, okay?” he says, even though he knows that Shiro can’t say anything. He shifts a bit on the bed, his hands curling atop his belly, and he lets out a soft, muffled sound of affirmation around the gag. Keith kisses the corner of his full mouth, tongue slipping out to lap away at the bit of drool sliding down his chin.

He sets the blindfold aside and grabs at the earplugs, bringing them up to his ears and – gently, carefully – pushing them in as to make sure that he doesn’t jostle them accidentally and hurt Shiro. There is an odd rush that spreads throughout his veins, especially as the plugs do their work and the world around him falls into utter, numbing silence. Keith’s mouth moves, words forming that Shiro can make out the facsimile of a voice but not what he is actually saying, and the grin on his lover’s face is wide, feral, when he realises that Shiro has no clue what he is saying.

Keith moves away for a bit then comes back with the vibrator they choose for this one – a small, pink little egg, and he slathers in lube while holding it above so that Shiro can see it… while he still can, of course. He is practically quivering as he wets the vibe, eyes bouncing back and forth between Shiro and the toy, before he reaches down to spread the folds below his little, erect dick.

He mouths something – or rather, says something, probably about how hot and hard his dick is already, how much he is already dripping, and Shiro flushes as he imagines the filthy words dripping from Keith’s lips. It already feels like too much, absolutely too much, and Keith hasn’t even touched him yet. Keith presses a kiss to his chin, licking at some of the stray saliva that slides down there, and Shiro shivers.

Goosebumps line his skin and he feels the way Keith laughs against his throat, the vibrations rumbling through him and he jolts. Once more, he feels Keith’s laughter and he shivers. Fingers run through his forelock, curling the locks around his fingertips before he lets go and then goes back to working on the toy, on slipping it inside of Shiro. His fingers are wet, probably with left behind lube and with Shiro’s own pre-cum, and he doesn’t want to admit how much that causes desire to leave a burning trail within him.

Strong, slim fingers grip his cock, rolling it gently between them, and his eyes roll up into his head at the touch. Maybe it is just him – the anticipation brimming underneath, the sparks lighting up his veins, and his body twists on the sheets, the bed. He exhales heavily. Maybe Keith says something, he doesn’t know – the only thing he has to go off of are the rough fingertips that drag along his inner thighs and the ones which play with his needy cock.

He thrusts his hips upwards. Both hands retreat and he gurgles, whines, behind the gag. Or so he thinks he does. He feels rumbling, feels the way his own contained voice jumps around in the back of his head. He peers at Keith as best he can from his position, watching him as he grins and slowly licks his lips, then reaches over for the discarded, dripping toy. He presses the round, pink little thing against Shiro’s swollen, wet hole.

Keith presses his cheek once more before he then begins to ease the toy in – it slides in smooth, easy, Shiro loose and relaxed for it, and he hums when he feels Keith nuzzle into his neck. His hole swallows the toy and Keith’s fingers slip in as well, curling up to press against his walls, tug at his rim, and then he wiggles them around a little longer before finally focusing on the vibrator. Nudging it a little, he pulls his fingers back and reaches for the tissue box to clean his hands off.

Shiro watches him, eyes wide and waiting, his skin buzzing and his heart thumping – harsh, excited – against his ribs. Keith looks over at him, waves the blindfold at him, and his wide, toothy grin is back on his face.

His hands overtake his vision when Shiro lifts his head to allow Keith to wrap the blindfold around him; it rests atop his nose for a moment, covering the scar, and he can vaguely see the sly, odd smile on Keith’s face. Smug, his brain helpfully supplies – smug to have Shiro in such a state, open and waiting. He blows him a kiss, and then finally fastens the blindfold around his eyes.

The entire world is just numb, quiet darkness. Silent, blind, with nothing for Shiro to do but wait and focus on the unbearable pressure of the toy merely resting inside of him, resting against his erogenous spot, and Shiro shifts. He can feel it – feel it intimately, perfectly, and he throbs around it, clenches up and relaxes and the toy moves, shifts, in minute movements. A hand settles on his inner thigh. He wonders what face Keith is making.

Inside of him, his toy begins to rumble, vibrating, fingers slip inside of him to nudge the toy a bit higher and Shiro’s back arches, throwing his chest up into the air. He screams around the gag, his dry tongue pressing up against the wet, drool-slick gag. He writhes, thrusts his hips back and forth, and he absolutely thrashes as the vibrating, whirring inside of him gets stronger.

And stronger.

_And stronger._

It rests now on its strongest sitting, rubbing and pressing, too much and not enough all at once – pleasure rushes through him, slams against his veins, arteries, capillaries; he kicks and writhes, trying to do anything to get the pleasure to increase, to peak and end in a complete, disastrous crash. Heat – unbearable, smoldering, turns him inside out, and Shiro thumbs his head against the table.

What is Keith seeing, he wonders? Is he saying anything? He can’t hear anything but the rush of his own blood, the throbbing inside of him, the thud of his heart.

_More, more, _just… just a little bit more…

Fingers once more grab his cock, jerking him off, and—


End file.
